Dandelion Fluff
by SakuraIro25
Summary: KeiichiKamui fluffy drabble.


  
**Notes:** Huh, WTF?   
I've never done a Kamui-centric, let alone a Kamui/Keiichi one. I tried to convey meaning without a lot of dialogue or action. Kamui's cheered up by Keiichi, who manages to respect his privacy and need for emotional distance... *huggles Keiichi* But Kamui needs it so badly.   
It doesn't feel like much happened here, but... Kamui finds someone he can be with without being expected to be a savior. And he finds he can be close to someone without being physically hurt. It's very slice-of-life-ish, though - doesn't feel particularly dramatic. It's not supposed to. ^^   
Critique is much welcome, as always.   
  
  
  
  
  
Dandelion Fluff   
  
  
Kamui didn't feel like joining the throng of his loud, active classmates as they ate their lunch in the shade of the trees at CLAMP Campus. They were too friendly, and he knew he wouldn't be comfortable with them so close, so he meandered fairly aimlessly, finding a cool spot where he could sit. It wasn't until he'd slid against the cool brick, drawn his knees to his chest, and picked a stray dandelion flower to spin in his fingers that he realized he'd left his lunch indoors.   
  
Not that it mattered much, though. Being with people all day long was taxing, and he was too tired to have much of an appetite.   
  
The flower was a feathery yellow, with a firm, thin stalk. He watched the outermost petals blur as he spun it with a tiny movement of his thumb. _'__At least this spot is cool and quiet,__'_ he drew a breath, introspectively. He let the flower go limp in his hand and leaned his chin to rest on his arms, staring into space. When the world was out of focus, it was almost like he was the only one who existed. He let his thoughts flow out, absorbing the shaded atmosphere instead.   
  
There were footsteps somewhere, coming closer. He didn't look up. If he ignored them, they'd go away.   
  
Someone flumped down beside him, just close enough to brush against his skin as he sat. Kamui tensed, expecting to hear words of encouragement and a gentle request to return to the class, but whoever it was stayed silent.   
  
Several moments passed. The person was waiting for him to speak first.   
  
"Hmm," Kamui mumbled, without focusing his line of sight. The smell from the other person told him who it was - no one else smelled like laundry soap and sun.   
  
Keiichi's response of "Mm?" sounded neutral and lazy.   
  
Kamui didn't feel like voicing anything, so he hummed with falling intonation again.   
  
The shoulder against his shook twice in silenced chuckle, causing Kamui to blink slowly and turn to look up at his blond friend. Sure enough, his eyes were squinted closed in smile unique to him.   
  
Kamui huffed, but relaxed. It was nice to be next to someone without being expected to entertain them. Before he could think too much about it, he shifted his weight, leaning cheekbone into the starched fabric of the sleeve.   
  
He let his focus slide away again, keeping his mind blank. No thoughts were allowed. He fingered the thin stalk again, feeling the flower spin and bob. He breathed the silence contently.   
  
Kamui barely noticed the brush of a pair of fingers as they swept bangs from his eyes.   
  
"You're really pretty, Shirou-kun."   
  
To anyone else, it would have been an offensive comment, and had it been any other time, he would have objected on the grounds of masculinity. But he was too relaxed, too at peace to argue.   
  
"Nnh."   
  
This caused another quick jerk of the shoulder he was using as support. Keiichi was staring down at him with those clear jade eyes of his when Kamui looked up inquisitively.   
  
"You alright?"   
  
Kamui looked down and to the left. "Hm… a lot of stress lately, I guess."   
  
There hadn't been an earthquake in more than a month now, and that meant the Angels were probably gathering themselves for a larger attack. He still hadn't completely gotten over the incident with Daisuke, last time. He'd missed. He could've struck the heart, but he intentionally missed because he hadn't wanted to hurt Fuuma. And the thought of facing off with him again…   
  
"Classwork?" Keiichi cut into the train of thought before it'd gotten too deep. Kamui managed a weak smile.   
  
"Not really."   
  
He leaned closer, blinking. "Not -- it's not about Sumeragi-san, is it?"   
  
"No, nothing like that." Kamui bit his lip, chuckling.   
  
"That's good to hear." Keiichi relaxed against him again, but tensed quickly. "Gomen, not that it's my business!"   
  
Kamui actually laughed. "No… thanks for worrying about me."   
  
The upperclassman giggled, relieved. "You know, that's the first time I've ever heard you laugh." He poked Kamui's shoulder playfully. "Did you know that?"   
  
"Heh, am I always so moody?"   
  
The smiling face straightened. "It's just good to see you relax once in a while."   
  
"Aah…" he paused, regaining some of the quiet atmosphere again. When he spoke a second time, it was only just above a whisper. "I can only around you."   
  
"…and Sumeragi-san?"   
  
Kamui paused, considering. He felt Subaru could identify with him, and they understood each other, but they couldn't…   
  
"Iie…"   
  
"Hmm."   
  
Hair was brushed from his face again, and Kamui found himself relaxing more than he'd been able to in months.   
  
Eventually, Keiichi rose, squatting closely in front of Kamui. Slender fingers found his chin, and Kamui felt his face tipped slightly upward.   
  
The older boy pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead before standing.   
  
"That's the bell. We're expected in class."   
  
Kamui accepted the outstretched hand, rose to his feet, and dusted off the seat of his pants.   
  
He groaned, unwilling to start letting thoughts back into his mind. Thinking was strenuous. "Ehh… What's after lunch?"   
  
"Trig. Want my notes?"   
  
"…If I see another sin or cos, I'm going to throw up."   
  
He laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."   
  
"Tutor me after school today?"   
  
"You'd better believe it," he said, beaming. "You'll be top of the class when I'm finished with you."   
  
"Na, Segawa-san?"   
  
"Mm?"   
  
He handed him the slightly abused yellow weed.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
Keiichi slipped it into the front pocket of his shirt, grinning. "Anytime, Shirou-kun." 


End file.
